3 AM Challenge
3 AM Challenge 'is the eleventh epi''sode in SBFW: After Hours. Plot Travis and Calaz play "One-Man Hide and Seek" at 3 AM, without realizing the consequences. Meanwhile, Olivia gets in trouble with some inactive users. Transcript '''12:00 PM Travis’ phone began recording. “What’s poppin’ guys, it’s your boy Travis Pineapple with your boy Calaz here. He’s a bit depressed since Livy has been a meanie, so I’ve decided to cheer him up by doing the one-man hide-and-seek challenge. If you don’t know what that is, lol. You put a bad person’s DNA into a doll, say 'tag, you’re it’ three times, and shoot it. However, we did some variables to make it extra fun. I extracted Jacks DNA while they were in bed last night. I also bought a Jesus Sandal toy instead of a regular one. And to keep my grassroots agenda on the line, I bought a toy gun instead of a regular one. Killing people is outright wrong, even if the person is viciously trying to murder you. Once Calaz finishes his pleasant routine in the bathroom, we shall commence this crap!” Travis proclaimed. 12:30 AM “It has been a half-hour since I started recording this. I am very bored right now, as neither politics, Teen Titans Go! or Alvin and the Chipmunks are on TV,” but I will keep you guys updated as time flies by.” chirped Travis. Meanwhile… William Lenard, Brownie, and TCPL were driving around in Fandom City very late at night. Recently they started a new crew called ‘The Inactive Cracks’ They started driving into Olivia's neighbourhood and then Brownie stopped right in his tracks to see Olivia walking on the sidewalk. “Dayum girl, where have you been all my life?” said Brownie as he took of his shades and put the window down. “Go away you creep!” yelled Olivia. “What you just say to me, fool? I have you know I can do stuff that you really wouldn't like.” Brownie stealthy proclaimed. Brownie got out of the car. William and TCPL got weirded out. “What the hell are you doing, Brownie?” said TCPL. “Oh nothing, just getting us some decorations for the new basement.” sharply proclaimed Brownie. It was silent for two seconds, but then Olivia then started screaming and running, and Brownie flipped out and got back in the car and put the pedal to the medal. 12:52 AM “So I changed the channel to the news and this is happening. Dude this high speed chase going on is epic!” rambled Travis. Meanwhile… Olivia had gotten in a car and was trying to escape The Inactive Cracks. It was practically impossible considering the fact Brownie was one of the best Fandom National Cup Drivers back in the day, but thankfully its weared off od him after a couple years. Plus, Olivia new a thing or two about driving, and she was doing pretty damn well. That is, until the cops showed up. “THIS IS THE POLICE. BOTH OF YOU SHOULD STOP YOUR VEHICLES NOW. IF YOU FAIL TO RESPOND TO US IN A MINUTE YOU WILL START TO BE SHOT AT. PLEASE PULL OVER NOW.” Yeah. It was getting real. People were after Olivia, the police were after her, but she just didn't give up! Sadly it didn't last very long. Olivia almost hit a giant semi truck while going through a red light, so to avoid it she took a very sharp turn. That would really cost her though, because that turn was not a road. It was the forest. And that forest not only leads to trees but it's also right next to the steepest cliff in the city, where no one has ever lived jumping off of it. And everyone had drived off of it. But here's the weird part: When more police arrived at the scene, no body's of anyone were found. This didn't make sense. Something had to have happened to them, so the police filed all of the people in the crash missing. But, the police saw that there were footprints from the car Olivia was in. So there was a slight chance that she was still alive. It doesn't explained how the others disappeared though. 1:20 AM “So apparently Olivia has gone missing along with some police and three other guys that I don't care about. Calaz isn't sure how to react to the news, considering the fact that he loves her but she was with that damn fool Kelpy the last time Calaz saw Olivia. Calaz says that if Olivia dies tonight, Kelpy could be a curse to all girls. Lets see if that actually happens.” Travis had said. 1:40 AM “We have started to set up everything for the challenge. So far we got the Jesus Sandal toy out and we put it in Calazs bedroom (which is where we will turn of the lights and start the challenge) and we got our toy gun. I uh.. don't remember where I put the DNA though. I will keep you updated when I find it.” stated Travis. Meanwhile… Kelpy was freaking out about Olivia. He had heard gunshots and screaming and other odd sounds, he was scared. He was ready to take her to the club so he could finally get to bang her, but it seemed like that wasn't gonna be the case because Olivia disappeared right before they were going to go. He had called the police, he called all of Olivia's family and friends, but he got no information on her. “S***, s***, s***, s***!” Kelpy proclaimed panicky. “I'm not sure how I'm going to find her! I hope she didn't get killed or something like that! Or worse- Livy could have gone to Calazs house to apologize! Oh no no no no, I have to go before she falls in love with him again!” He rushed off his seat and sprinted towards the door his jacket on, but he stopped just short of the door. He went back to grab his pistol and bullet-proof vest and bolted out the door. He was ready to rumble whatever was going on out there. 2:00 AM “Alright, boys. It is now officially an hour until 3:00. Me and Calaz are just chilling here in the living room playing the board game Risk but to be completely honest with you guys me and him have absolutely no idea what to do and there is no instructions that came with the box, so we’re just playing it to look smart. Anyway, i found the DNA needles inside my bathroom cabinet, xD, I totally forgot i masturbated to Oliv- i mean uh Bernie Sanders after I obtained the DNA.” Travis coughed out. “Hey, what were you saying about Olivia down there?” said Calaz from a distance. “Uh, just the news still talking about the disappearance.” Travis says while winking at the camera. Meanwhile… Olivia was slowly walking with part of her arm chopped off and two fingers missing on the other one. She was the only survivor in the crash and was yelling for help at the bottom of the cliff. She was slowly climbing her way up a hiking trail and had made it back to her neighbourhood. “Holy f***, oh my god, I survived. Thank God.” Olivia panted out. She knocked on Kelpy G’s door… no answer. Knocked again… nothing. “Damnit” she thought to herself. “He must have went out to look for me.” She started walking on the other side of the hill to get to Calazs neighbourhood to apologise to him. Kelpy drove to the Cliffside and witnessed the horrific scene and he thought that she was already dead and there was no chance of getting her back. He asked the cops all the information he needed to know and drove back home. (right after Livy came than left for Calazs house). He started praying to Jesus Sandal that he could get through this, but he just didn't have the strength to accept it. Kelpy became depressed and went to bed crying. 2:50 AM “OMG!! I'm so excited to finally do a challenge like this!! I have everything ready to go, I got the DNA in my hand, Calaz has the toy gun, and the Jesus Sandal toy is upstairs just waiting to creep us out.” Travis excitingly said. Meanwhile… Olivia had finally made it to Calazs house and pounded on the door. No one answered. She tried again, nothing. So, out of pure desperateness, she went into the back and climed into one of the windows into Calazs bathroom. “Jesus Sandal, it's disguising in here!” said Olivia. 2:59 AM “Alright, guys. It's time to do the challenge! This is gonna be awesome.” Travis chanted. 3:00 AM Travis and Calaz walked inside Calazs bedroom, stabbed both needles into the Jesus Sandal doll, and yelled out ‘Tag, your it’ three times and then shot the doll with the toy gun. They ran as fast as they could and his downstairs in the kitchen. But… nothing was happening. Calaz started yelling Travis saying he knew that it wasn't true and he was gonna go to bed. But right as Calaz turned around to go upstairs, three figures were right in front of them and Calaz almost peed himself. There was ghosts right there. “GHOSTS!” shouted Travis, and Travis started to run. The ghosts didn't do anything though, and Travis stopped. He looked back at them, and Calaz was calling him back. Travis thought to himself ‘Oh f***! The ghosts have Calaz! I have to do something!’ He then saw in the corner of his eye the toy gun. Totally forgetting that wasn't real, he grabbed it and fiercely sprinted into the room. He it pointed at the ghosts and asked where Calaz was. The ghosts said he was right there, but Travis was so in focus with killing the ghosts that he ended up pulling the trigger, but its a toy gun, and it didn't even hurt the ghosts considering the fact that they’re ghosts. “Uh… Hehe, funny joke, right?” Travis nervously said. “You were gonna try and kill us, fool?” the ghost stated. “Wait, you sound alot like that one dude from two years ago that I used to rape. Isn't your name Brownie?” Travis questioned. “Yeah fool, and this is William and TCPL.” Brownie proclaimed. “Ohhh, you guys are inactive. That's why your ghosts.” Travis stated. “No, it was Calazs crush that got us f***ing killed!” Brownie said. Thats when Olivia came down, and while Travis was arguing with the ghosts, suddenly Calaz saw Olivia and he lost his s***. She was very close to death, and Calaz pointed at her and everyone looked. The ghosts saw her and Brownie grabbed the toy gun and put real bullets. Then, he did the unthinkable, he shot Olivia. Calaz screamed at the ghosts, but it was no use. Olivia was dead. Forever. Calaz broke into tears, and Travis was trying to calm him down. Travis was pretty pissed too, he yelled at the ghosts. “Look what you have f***ing done! You will pay for this you dumb s***s! Go die in a hol-” Suddenly, Calaz stopped crying, then he started growling, then the ground started shaking, and then, he made the Jesus Sandal toy float to him. And guess what, JackHackers was actually talking to Calaz through the toy because of the DNA we gave the toy. He had somehow got these crazy powers because Olivia had deceased, and now he was talking to the f***ing president through a toy, it was craziness at the Calaz household. He told Jack he needed every single weapon that the Fandom Government had, and Jack asked why, and Calaz said “Just do it.” So they did it. Every possible weapon was crammed into Calazs house and Calaz demanded that they should all be fired at the ghosts. The ghosts heard this but they didn't seem to care. Calaz asked them “Why aren't you trying to run?” They didn't respond. “Alright, fine. Load em’ up and fire!” Calaz stated. And all the weapons fired at them. It took a full minute until all the weapons were stopped, but to Calazs utter dissatisfaction, they were still standing without a scratch. The ghosts taunted Calaz and he exploded. He chanted out that he wanted a sword, which he got and then he walked up to the ghosts. He swinged the sword at all three of them, but it did nothing. Then suddenly, Travis had a flamethrower and he flamed it on all three of them. And they all perished in it. So now Olivia is dead, and three inactive people are dead. “How the hell did you know fire killed ghosts?” Calaz said. Travis claimed “Eh, read online while doing research on the challenge.” Calaz rambled “I told you that the challenge won't work.” And then they both laughed. Calaz told the government they could go back and then the two friends just plopped on the couch and reflected on what just happened. 3:30 AM “Well guys I guess that's the end of this video. Today was truly a ride, and it was totally different than what the internet said. Go subscribe to my channel if your new, and see you guys later.” Meanwhile... Kelpy had just woken up from a terrible dream and looked at the television. The news channel had described that Olivia had died at Calazs house with three other people. Kelpy automatically assumed Calaz killed her for going out with Olivia, and decided he wanted revenge. He was angry. He got up right away, loaded his gun, and practically broke his door running outside. He had so many fun times with Calaz, he couldn't believe this was happening. What he do to Calaz to deserve this? Thats when he made up his mind when he arrived at Calazs house. He was going to kill Calaz. TO BE CONTINUED... Trivia * This is the third episode partially wrote for Season 1. Category:2017 Category:SBFW: After Hours Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Percyblu